Ten
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: A prophecy has been revealed, in the year 2014 the Mortal Realm will be obliterated, witches against werewolves against vampires against hunters against ghosts. It will take the combined forces of "The TEN" who are destined to lead the war against the Middle Realm council. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah. Maybe M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Here is the first chapter of a new story. I hope you guys will like it. This is now my fifth story. Finished with two and two others in progress, so that means I will be updating three stories weekly. I hope I have the time, I promise no to abandon any of my stories until they are complete. _**

**_This is the first story I did a lot of research and background checking on, and will continue to do so as I am not an expert of the ancient realm. I will need your inspiration and your continuous feedback to provide me with the motivation._**

**_The General plot: A prophecy has been revealed, in the year 2014 the Mortal Realm will be obliterated, witches against werewolves against vampires against hunters against ghosts. It will take the combined forces of "The TEN" who are destined to lead the war. Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah. _**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any TVD / TO characters. I just borrow the once I like. _**

**_I however ship Klaroline and a bit of Kennett and Kalijah hence the absence of some other characters in a large part of the story._**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_The MORTAL REALM – the Mortal world inhabited by Supernaturals and Humans._**

**_The MIDDLE REALM – a place inhabited by all Supernaturals beings who have not yet crossed-over to the Final Realm_**

**_The FINAL REALM – the final destination of all Supernaturals _**

* * *

The Middle realm is buzzing with the news of a prophecy that was written almost a thousand years ago.

_"14 years after the second millennia the divide will be none. Fire, water, air and earth _

_will merge as one. Only the coalition of ten, the first and the blood providence _

_can preclude the written"_

The council had been meeting frequently since the witches had revealed the writings of ancient scrolls. Alliances had been negotiated. Interests have been revealed. The powers to be have stamped there approval against the few who have now been branded as dissenters. The privileged council, a coalition of **_the Original witch—ESTHER, the Original Vampire—MIKAEL, the Alpha Werewolf—RALPH, the Original Viking Hunter—SKALLAGRIM and his wife BERA, CHEPID—the ancient succubus, the MORAI trio of witches—who spun the loom of fate and the 2,000 year old witch—SILAS, the TEN from the Middle Realm. _**All have already passed on from the Supernatural Mortal realm and have been trapped in the middle realm, all refusing to passover to the Final Realm.

It has been part of the prophecy that should the "TEN", referring to the coalition in the Mortal Realm, be unable to fulfill their destiny within the year, the gates of the middle realm will unlock forever releasing all its inhabitants back to the Mortal Realm.

In the beginning two ancient and powerful witch lines had been part of the privileged council, however it had been perfectly clear that all of the other council members had vested personal interests in preventing the Mortal Realm TEN coalition from ensuing their destiny, sealing the fate of the Middle World TEN to return to the Mortal Realm once again.

The dissenter witch lines—the Bennett and La Fey lines have since distanced themselves from the Middle Realm council choosing to plot on their own with the goal to create a status quo on the realms. Believing that if the Middle Realm council and their followers where to return to the Mortal Realm, the balance would forever be obliterated. It was therefore up to the dissenters to find a way to work with the Mortal Ten, beginning with ensuring they have at least the chance to alliance together. It will not be without difficulty however, since three of the ten are actually in the Middle Realm, currently under heavy guard by the Middle Realm council

The assist from the dissenters will however need to be very minimal, as every move they made was being monitored and followed by the council. They will have to work with veiled clues and hope the clues are interpreted accurately and timely.

* * *

In the meantime in the Mortal Realm, the Originals—Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah were still dealing with the aftermath of the harvest. The surprising request by Celeste and the other witches to meet in the graveyard, neutral ground so to speak, was the current topic of debate between the siblings.

"Niklaus, don't be rash. We have to think this through. We are vulnerable right now. We need to be united. You have to learn to trust Rebekah and I. I know we made a mistake of not putting our trust in you in the past but after all we have been through, give us the change to be a family" Elijah trying to be the voice of reason was almost pleading with his brother.

"Don't waste your breath Lijah, Niklaus will never listen. Not to me. And not to you. He would rather wallow in misery, alone, instead of with his remaining family." Rebekah scoffed.

Klaus proceeded to thrash the hanging paintings before turning to his siblings "How dare you talk about family to me. To me! When both of you have turned your backs at me. Plotting against my back, making alliances in the pursuit of my demise!"

"Enough Niklaus. How many times will you make us ask for forgiveness. Bekah had made a mistake in judgment, I have made an error in assessing the sensitivity of the situation. We regret the acts and now seek to act united. Always and Forever" Elijah appealed once again to his brother.

Filing a glass with bourbon, "Always and Forever, I wonder brother what that means to you" looking at Rebekah "to you sister", shaking his head and swallowing the liquid in the glass "I was struggling with the concept of Always and Forever because my family, my own siblings, seem to define family differently. In everyone else's eyes we are a family of three but within us, I realize I am alone. I have always been alone"

Elijah approaches his brother slowly beckoning Rebekah to do the same "all this time, the need for an army of hybrid, the sire bond, the thirst to be King, it was all so you won't be alone. Brother, it was never our intention to make you feel unwanted, alone, abandoned. I am mostly disappointed in myself in not being a better big brother to you. I had hoped with Fathers death, we would have had acquainted more. For that slight, I can only offer remorse and I implore you to put it all behind us and let us move forward unified, Always and Forever."

Rebekah had touched the arm of Klaus to get his attention away from Elijah and with her brothers glance took the opportunity to look him in the eyes then take the last step to embrace him "I'm sorry Nik, I truly am"

Stepping out of his sisters' embrace, he turned to his brother tentatively and said "Let us try this family thing one last time, know that I have been burned so many times especially by the people whom I have trusted the most, who have claimed to love me. Let us all go together to the graveyard. Send word that we will be there in an hour, enough time to send a cavalry of spies ahead of us to ensure we are not being led to slaughter"

* * *

An hour later, they were surprised to find Celeste and the other witches making the effort to act contrite which in itself was intriguing. After the first few minutes, it was clear that they were being summoned by the witches because they were needed by them.

"The prophecy has been written in the ancient times. It's impossible for any of us to manipulate the scrolls. At first I myself had been ignoring the calls of my ancestors. But we all know New Orleans witches practice ancestral magic, every single witch has been getting the same message from their own ancestors. The middle realm is making a strategic move, and we, the supernatural of the mortal realm only have four weeks to decipher the prophecy. You and your siblings are somehow in the center of this prophecy."

_"14 years after the second millennia the divide will be none. Fire, water, air and earth _

_will merge as one. Only the coalition of ten, the first and the blood providence _

_can preclude the written"_

Celeste continued "we believe that the first refers to you and your siblings. However, we are all confused by what 'the coalition of ten' and 'blood providence' actually means. They may be a collection of ten supernaturals, we just do not know who. We know that you three are part of the tem, we only have to figure out who the other seven are"

Klaus attempted a laugh that had come off as a sarcastic scoff "what makes you think that if this prophecy was in fact authentic, that we would want you to be involved"

Celeste and the witches then noticeably fumed, a heated argument ensued with Elijah finally stepping in "you put us in a very difficult position, you have done nothing but undermine our good intentions for the city of New Orleans by allowing the balance of supernaturals to co-exist. We cannot work with beings we cannot trust particularly because of the time element indicated. We will figure this out for ourselves. But I will open the window of opportunity for us to consult with you if we will need to, in our terms not yours."

Satisfied with Elijah's assurance, the witches retreated their stance. As the siblings turned to walk away, Celeste once again caught the attention of Klaus "Klaus, our ancestors have left us a message to for you specifically. They said you bloodline is the key and the alliance can be found in the place of your birth" With a nod from Klaus signaling is understanding of the message, he and his siblings headed back to the mansion.

After the siblings had made themselves comfortable in the parlor of the mansion, they contemplated the prophecy and messages from the ancestors of the witches with Klaus considering the situation "my understanding is that certain supernaturals trapped in the middle realm would like to make a comeback, with the failed attempt to return when the veil was down, they look at this prophecy as a last attempt for that to happen. And it would seem the answers we seek are back in Mystic Falls"

Picking up where Klaus left-off, Elijah inserted "then we better make haste, if we only have four weeks to stop this from happening, it might not be enough to decipher, assemble then do battle, particularly because we still don't know who are the seven we need to alliance with.

"Well, it seems all that need to be done immediately is to pack. We leave for Mystic Falls in 30 minutes." With that Klaus flashed to his bedroom and soon after both Elijah and Rebekah followed.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena had been in Whitmore College the day before but had rushed back to Mystic Falls because Bonnie was not herself. She had been alternating between burning up and collapsing during the last two days. They were trying to figure out if it had something to do with Bonnie being the anchor of the other side or if it were another catastrophe about to happen. Bonnie had been coherent enough earlier informing Caroline that she had been talking to her ancestors Ayanna and Grams but that was all she said before collapsing.

Elena for her part was suspiciously uninterested, almost unsympathetic of Bonnie's plight. It had taken Caroline's a lot of perseverance to get Elena to even come back to Mystic Falls with her to help Bonnie. Now that they where back in Mystic Falls, in the Salvatore Boarding House, all they had to do was wait for Bonnie to wake up.

Damon, Stefan, Matt, Elena and Caroline where all at the Living room of the boarding house, each one left to their own thoughts when suddenly, the front door almost unhinged by the force it was opened. In walked the Mikaelsons, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus.

At that moment, each of the five occupants of the room had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Klaus had stepped forward and stared at the faces one at a time, finally resting on Caroline and said "while I would never have thought to break a promise I had made, I find myself back at Mystic Falls with my siblings, unfortunately circumstances prevent a drawn out reunion, a matter of supreme importance has been brought to my attention."

**_The End of Prologue_**

**_-Chapter 1-_**

* * *

**I hope you like it. This may be a long story. I hope to do a weekly update for this like I said in my A/N, a lot of research is up ahead for me to get the chapters out. It's going to be an adventure.**

**Love and Kisses All Around the World**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: So chapter 2 is happening. This is going to be a long story so bear with me._**

**_I have been asked who 'The TEN' will be, so far in chapter 1, we revealed Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah as 3 of the 10. But still no clue on whom the 7 will be. Of course, we all have our guesses whom they might be, I hope you're right…. remember the clue is in the prophecy-"the first and blood providence". _**

**_In this chapter, we will see a lot of interaction with our favorite mystic falls gang. Hope you like it._**

**_A guest asked me if it was really Elena or was it Katherine inside Elena who is part of my story, well read on to find out. I really have no idea yet in my mind how the story will go beyond the first three chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TVD / TO. I only borrow some of the characters I like._**

* * *

_Damon, Stefan, Matt, Elena and Caroline where all at the Living room of the boarding house, each one left to their own thoughts when suddenly, the front door almost unhinged by the force it was opened. In walked the Mikaelsons, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus._

_At that moment, each of the five occupants of the room had varying degrees of shock on their faces. Klaus had stepped forward and stared at the faces one at a time, finally resting on Caroline and said "while I would never have thought to break a promise I had made, I find myself back at Mystic Falls with my siblings, unfortunately circumstances prevent a drawn out reunion, a matter of supreme importance has been brought to my attention."_

End of recap of last Chapter

The arguments and disputes could still be heard downstairs the loudest of which belonged to Klaus and Damon. Caroline had stayed for a few minutes listening to Elijah and his monologue about a prophecy that apparently named Klaus, Rebekah and himself as well as Mystic Falls as the source of more 'participants' to this quest. She had caught Klaus just staring at her all throughout his brothers' story. Not even participating or interrupting him, so out of character of Klaus. She could not stop thinking about 'the woods' and 'the deed' that obviously happened in the woods. Did Klaus even know that everyone, well at the very least Elena, Stefan, Matt and Tyler, who was thankfully absent, knew of their tryst, she thought maybe not.

She could only take too much staring from Klaus so at the first sign of a break in Elijah's story she stood up and proceeded to the room occupied by Bonnie. To be honest, the romp was not the only thing occupying Caroline's mind although it occupied a large part of it. She was also worried about Bonnie. And after what Elijah had said, she could deduce that it was somewhat related to what Bonnie had told her. She however wanted to talk to Bonnie before informing anyone of this.

She was sitting beside Bonnie for more than an hour lost in her thoughts finally noticing that the noise downstairs had somewhat subsided. She however frowned at the footsteps she heard that paused outside the door of the bedroom. Startled by the knock, she took a moment before standing up to open the door, who she saw on the other side completely caught her off guard, "Klaus" Klaus cleared his throat "Caroline, may I come in?"

Caroline looked over to the still sleeping form of Bonnie, thought for a second and decided she was safe since Bonnie was also in the room, stepped aside to let Klaus enter then closed the door.

"Caroline I" Klaus started then paused to look at Bonnie.

"They know, they found out" Caroline told Klaus while looking at her feet.

"How? Did you tell them?" Klaus asked confused.

Caroline bit her lip "I short of told Elena, Tyler overheard and when I tried to explain it to him he got angry and Stefan had to stop him from doing anything rash but not before Tyler told Stefan. He probably told Matt too as Matt has been trying to avoid me. I told Bonnie about our thing too, I didn't want her to be left out"

Klaus smiled "so the secret is out of the bag, so to speak."

"Yeeeessss" prolonging the word, "you know you promised me you would never come back" Caroline pointedly reminded Klaus.

"Believe me love, I intended to keep my promise. But as I explained, dire circumstances" and took a step toward Caroline who was by the window, Klaus having previously confined himself to the back of the door.

Caroline took a deep breath "so about the destiny thing, did I hear it right, just four weeks before we all die and the middle realm or whatever come back and they get to stay?"

Klaus had to smile at Caroline's deduction "well, something like that. That's why we need all the help we could get to decipher the prophecy, we will need the Bennett witch."

Caroline felt protective of Bonnie "you know she's not a witch anymore, she doesn't have any powers, a consequence of her bringing back Jeremy and coming back from the middle realm. I don't really know how she figures in this"

Klaus shrugs "we all don't know how any of this figures but we are working with a time crunch. Elena mentioned that you told her Bonnie was seeing her ancestors before she fainted?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie "I think it's for Bonnie to decide what she wants to share"

Klaus raised his eyebrows "I think it's time to wake up the witch, or ex-witch, sweetheart" taking a step toward Bonnie.

Caroline blocked Klaus' path to Bonnie and found herself almost eye to eye with Klaus, locked in a staring contest.

And this was how Bonnie found them, as she woke up. Clearing her throat "excuse me."

Both Klaus and Caroline were startled and simultaneously turn toward Bonnie.

Trying to lighten the suddenly heavy tension Bonnie stated "wow, so it's really true, the electric tension between the two of you."

Caroline glared at Bonnie while Klaus just smirked "ex-witch, glad to see you are better" Klaus addressed Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to Caroline "Care, what is he doing here? I thought you said you made him promise that he wouldn't come back?"

Caroline sat down beside Bonnie "well, something kinda happened, or will kinda happen" and proceeded to retell Bonnie what Elijah had told them this time with Klaus interjecting his own thoughts from time to time.

Leaning back all Bonnie could say was "wow" taking a deep breath she continued "I'm not surprised, I should have guessed that something was up, even if I didn't have my powers back I could still sense danger."

Klaus took a sit on the chair beside the window "Caroline informed me that you were have conversations with your ancestors"

Bonnie quickly looked back at Caroline, who just shrugged then Bonnie turned to look at Klaus "ok, give me fifteen minutes to clean up, I will tell you about it downstairs. Caroline I assume the gang is here?" turning to Caroline.

Caroline looked at Bonnie "Yes, everyone except Tyler. Ummm…" looking at Klaus "Klaus brought along Elijah and Rebekah with him".

* * *

While Klaus and Caroline where upstairs with Bonnie, Elijah and Rebekah had gone back to the Mikaelson Mansion for awhile stating they would be back in an hour, hoping that Bonnie would have waken by that time. Matt for some reason had also gone with Rebekah leaving Stefan, Damon and Elena in the Salvatore living room.

"Once again the Originals descend on us and demand that we do their bidding" Damon sarcastically said before drowning a glass of scotch

"You heard Elijah brother, it's our lives at stake too. I don't think we should take this opportunity to work together lightly" Stefan responded.

Elena then flopped into the comfortable couch, "I for one am happy to see Elijah," looking at both Damon and Stefan, "I need a real man"

Stefan had looked at Elena as if she was mad, he was noticing that she was a little different after Katherine's death, sure she saved her brother Jeremy from the hands of Enzo, sure she showed some emotion after Aaron Whitmores' demise, but he had noticed small differences in Elena. Had he not been with her in the past, it would have gone undetected. Caroline had mentioned as much to him. It was a little weird that Elena was spending a lot of time with Nadia too. He wanted to figure out what was wrong with Elena but once again, 'saving the supernatural world' would take precedence. Instead, Stefan turned back to his brother who was in the process of walking toward the front door.

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

Damon took two more steps toward the door before turning around to face his brother "anywhere but here. I really don't care anymore. If I die, then I die. You can team up with the Disney gang for all I care, I'm done"

Stefan raised his eyebrows "Damon, you know we can't do this without you" turning to Elena "a little help".

All Elena did was scoff at Stefan "he doesn't want to, typical Damon."

Stefan appealed to his brother "come on Damon"

Damon shot back "don't come on Damon me brother, this time I'm really done. I'm leaving, for good, am leaving with Enzo. He's better company that the lot of you anyway. And brother don't bother to 'try' to save me this time, you've got bigger issue to deal with anyway" and stepped out the door, away from everyone in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Elena who had been ignoring Stefan after Damon's departure suddenly stood up alert upon hearing the front door open, straightening herself up upon seeing it was Elijah and rolling her eyes upon seeing Rebekah and Matt together behind Elijah.

All eyes suddenly turned toward the stairway as both Klaus and Caroline descended with Caroline stating "Bonnie's awake and will be done in a few minutes" looking at everyone present, she frowned as she noticed "where's Damon?"

Taking a deep breath Stefan was about to respond only to be interrupted by Elena "gone, for good. Good riddance to him"

Caroline looked at Stefan and raised an eyebrow "seriously!" Stefan really didn't know if Caroline was referring to Damon or Elena, so all he did was shrug.

"Sweetheart, Damon is irrelevant to the business at hand so his little tantrum for attention can wait" Klaus placed his hand at the small of Caroline's back to usher her to the couch, proceeding to sit down very closely next to her.

Elena sat down at the chaise lounge, "seeing everyone seemed to have partnered up, I have Stefan and Elijah to choose from, this could either be a 'supreme 3-way' or a load of 'self-help', what will it be boys?

Caroline once again made eye contact with Stefan as if to say 'what the hell." Elijah chose to clear his throat while walking as far away as possible from Elena positioning himself at near the fireplace.

Everyone was relieved to hear a noise from the stairway as Bonnie descended, looking a little intimidated by the presence of three Originals, Bonnie squeezed herself beside the person she felt most comfortable with. Caroline for her part tried to give Bonnie reassurance my squeezing her hand.

"Ms Bennett, I trust you are recovered from your ordeal? Elijah every the gentleman asked.

Bonnie gave a tentative smile "Yes, I think." Looking at the faces around the room, Bonnie continued "Caroline and…..Klaus" after a brief hesitation "have updated me on what has been going on, and I wanted to also reveal to you what some of my ancestors, I think, wanted to tell me. It has been a little difficult for me, as you know, I'm not a witch anymore so the usual communication channels for me to access my ancestors don't work. They had to be a little more creative" glancing once again at Caroline who nodded her head as if to encourage Bonnie to continue "my ancestors, Ayanna and Grams have revealed to me things that correspond with the prophecy that witches of New Orleans have revealed to you" referring to Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus "they also talked about a coalition of firsts and blood providence. I did not have the time to check the grimoires but I think the coalition obviously refers to an alliance"

Klaus put his arm around Caroline's shoulder "an alliance amongst parties to achieve common goals, that's about right. Once upon a time adversaries," looking at Caroline "linked together", then looking at everyone "I think we will need to pair up for this, look through the grimoires, chase all leads, to achieve goals sooner." Pointing out the pairs "Rebekah and the quarterback can work with the doppelganger and Elijah to read through the grimoires, I suggest you work from the Mansion as there are more grimoires there" looking at Stefan "ripper can help the witch contact her ancestors," and we, looking at Caroline "can visit some witches to get more information," after an eye roll from Caroline "we can convene back at our Mansion in two days.

Elena scoffed "how convenient for you Klaus, two days with Caroline, more than enough time to charm your way back into her pants."

Caroline's eyes widened, Stefan faked a cough and both Elijah and Rebekah had looked at Klaus, then at Caroline, who was looking at her feet, in a way that meant "I finally discovered your secret".

Elena once again directed the attention back to her saying "oh I'm sorry, was it supposed to be a secret? I mean Tyler knew, that's why he is suspiciously absent, as if anybody cares. Besides, the way you two act" gesturing between Klaus and Caroline "it's pretty obvious you want to get it on"

Before Elena could even finish her sentence, Klaus had his hand wrapped around her neck, blocking her airway "Doppelganger, have you turned-off you humanity switch again! Don't you dare talk to Caroline that way!" screaming in rage.

Stefan was the first to react unsuccessfully to pull Klaus away from Elena. A second later, Caroline finally moved from her trance like position, touching Klaus' arm "Klaus, don't" which caught the attention of Klaus who looked at Caroline like she was crazy. Then as if the situation couldn't get worst, the front door burst open with Nadia walking in and taking the whole scene in, suddenly blurted out "Katerina!" After that scene, several things happened at the same time. Klaus let go of "Elena", Stefan replaced Klaus' hand to now strangle "Elena" and Elijah stepped forward, toward "Elena".

Klaus then flashed to Nadia and proceeded to strangle her while demanding "explain yourself!"

Haltingly, Nadia said "she's Katerina not Elena. Since Katerina is a traveler, she jumped into Elena's body before her body died."

- **_End of Chapter 2 -_**

* * *

**Hope you like it. Yes, its Katherine inside Elena. Yes, Damon will be absent for a while as he has gone off with Enzo. Let's get some Klaroline and Kalijah on in the next chapter. Sadly to Stebekah yet, she's still rediscovering her love for Matty. **

**Love and Kisses All Around the World**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I wanted to finish this chapter before my well deserved vacation to the sunny beaches of the east. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters they all belong to TVD / TO. I just borrow the ones I like.**

* * *

Katherine glared at Nadia for the revelation she had made. Nadia for her part glared back at Katherine saying "what? I'm supposed to let them choke the life out of you after all the effort we made to ensure your survival! Besides, it looks like they like you better than Elena. I don't see anyone protesting to get Elena back."

Nadia had made a point. No one really was objecting to "Katherine", in fact the Mikaelsons were suspiciously accepting of this surprise revelation. All Rebekah did was roll her eyes. Klaus was unresisting, maybe this could be due to the influence of the baby vampire beside him, but really the look on Elijah's face was priceless. Apparently, despite the call made by Damon to Klaus about her being near her death bed, Klaus had never saw it fit to inform his brother of this. She would never understand the family dynamics of the Mikaelsons.

So Katherine found herself with Rebekah, Matt and Elijah in the Mikaelson manor later in the day. Nadia said she didn't want anything to do with whatever they were planning to do. In Katherine's mind that was quite ok since Nadia had unwittingly done her a large favor by 'outing' her, and it was working out to be much better for her.

* * *

While the Mikaelsons were busy deciphering the prophecy, the council of the Middle Realm where doing some deciphering of their own. While they had an ideal who some of the 'ten' would be namely, the three surviving originals, they also had no idea who the order 'seven' would be. Just in case, they had both Kol and Finn in lockdown. Mikael was dominating the council meeting, his motivation was the fact that he hated his children so much, particularly Klaus. Looking across the table, he could see two factions: The Viking Hunter and his wife, Chepid, Silas and Ralph on one side, the Morai witches, Esther and himself on the other, Mikael new that if he wanted to control the council, he would have to persuade one to two more of the council to his side. So he spent the remainder of the council meeting observing the dynamics in the other faction, looking for weak links and disgruntled members.

The Bennett and Le Fey witches were hard at work tracing the whereabouts of Sage, Finn's one and only love. While both Kol and Finn where being held by the council, Sage was roaming around free. The witches believe that they needed to find Sage, assuming she would be a key player later on.

* * *

Stefan went with Bonnie to retrieve her grimoires to her house, intending for them to proceed to the Mikaelson Mansion so it would be easier for them to coordinate with one another. But Bonnie was again feeling faint, this time Stefan was fast enough to catch her before she was about to fall down.

Good for Stefan, Bonnie had regained consciousness a few minutes later. Bonnie had began to recount that she had again been in contact with her Grams who had told her that they had Sage under their protection but Kol and Finn where under guard by the council of the Middle Realm. The witches wanted the Originals to know that they, the Originals, need to gather all supernaturals and beings who were close to them for fear that they would be used as bargaining tools by the council.

* * *

Klaus in the meantime went for a walk in the woods with Caroline. Caroline had been a little surprised by the pairs Klaus had identified and she had wanted to protest that she wanted to be with Bonnie. Or at least, that was what she wanted to tell herself. In reality, she wanted to be with Klaus, even welcomed this opportunity to be alone with him. She was never particularly fond of the woods, now the woods would always remind her of Klaus. She wondered if Klaus was thinking the same thing.

"A penny for your thoughts love?" Klaus interrupted her thoughts.

Used by now to the banter with Klaus "I think they are worth more than a penny"

"Well, no one could say I have not splurged money on you, a thousand for your thoughts then?" Klaus countered loving their repartee. This was another of their "things" together.

"Come on Klaus, why did you really bring me here? I thought we were suppose to talk to some witches. With less than four weeks should we be concentrating on our task like the others?" Caroline evaded.

"Love, there is more than enough time left. I just thought a walk in the woods would do us both good before we start on our adventure. Brings back some memories, don't you think?" trying to bait Caroline.

"Nightmares for me" Caroline responded.

Klaus lost a little of his smile "I don't believe you. Once again you are hiding beneath all your misplaced revulsion," and took a step toward Caroline.

Caroline took a step back "don't please," she all but begged Klaus, but he still advanced until he was but a breath away from her.

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "I can't stop thinking about anything else except our day in the woods. I for one am not denying what I feel Caroline," touching her check "it was the best day of my more than thousand years existence".

Caroline unconsciously leaned into Klaus' touch, took a deep breath and very slowly brought her lips to Klaus'. The tentative touching of lips was all it took for Klaus to once again flash Caroline to the nearest tree for another romp.

* * *

"I think I found something." Rebekah caught the attention of her brother. Elijah for his part walked over to Rebekah, he was still a little distracted by Katherine. "What do you think?"

Elijah read the grimoire in question, "I think we need Ms. Bennett here right away. Let's continue to find more related passages. Someone get in touch with Stefan.

"I'll do it" Matt finally felt useful. He was once again thrown into the middle of another impending catastrophe his only desire was to be with Bekah, being with two other Originals was not something Matt wanted. He was at least thankful his other friends were also with them. He hoped that both Bonnie and Stefan would arrive soon being alone in the mansion with two originals and Katherine was making Matt uneasy.

* * *

Caroline's phone rang as she was putting her clothes back on. Trying not to look at Klaus get dressed, he was so obviously slowing the process of putting his pants back on knowing Caroline was sneaking glances at his body. "Hey Mom," Caroline answered her phone "what!" Caroline's high pitched response attracted the attention of Klaus away from her body and listened to the phone conversation. "How many? Ok Mom, Damon's not really here he left town but the Mikaelsons are actually here so" Caroline rolled her eyes at the obvious rant of her mother "yes Mom, but it's kinda important for them to know," Klaus held out his hand, signaling for Caroline to let him talk to Liz".

"Sheriff" Klaus started "I'm afraid I will need as much information as you can give me. I am willing to share some information with you as I feel you will be needing a lot of supernatural protection in Mystic Falls in the next few weeks, I hope you can stop by the Mansion tonight? Caroline is already with me and staying there," Caroline's eyes almost popped out at what Klaus had just said to her mother "I have nothing but good intentions towards Caroline, I want to protect her, I will clue you in tonight" and proceeded to cut the call.

"Seriously Klaus, I am not staying with you!" Caroline screamed at Klaus.

"Sweetheart, we both know you will be staying with me, be with me wherever I go. I am not leaving you unguarded. You should know by now how valuable you are to me, and undoubtedly forces out to stop me and my siblings would use you to get to me, I don't need the distraction of your capture".

Caroline looked at Klaus for a minute trying to gauge if he was serious or just playing with her, but what she saw in his eyes was sincerity which both assured and scared her.

* * *

It was almost dark when Klaus and Caroline arrived back at the mansion. Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie where waiting for them in the mansion. Matt had gone to take a shift at the Grill. Klaus had informed them that Liz would be joining them in awhile, so all updates should be withheld until her arrival.

By the time Liz had arrived, the tension was palpable in the Mikaelson living room. And it wasn't only because of the mystery of the prophecy. Elijah and Katherine were just staring at one another from opposite corners of the room. Rebekah and Stefan had another kind of tension. Bonnie sat beside Caroline again feeling a little faint. And Klaus sat at the throne like chair beside the fireplace nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Before we begin, Sheriff is there any update on the influx of werewolves?" looking around the room to update them "while Caroline and I where in the woods earlier the Sheriff called Caroline to inform her of this development. I think we should all be in the lookout for increased supernatural activity in Mystic Falls, I think all the witches are now aware of the prophecies."

Liz took a seat beside Caroline then replied "I followed that up myself, I identified at least ten new faces and," looking at Caroline for a moment then proceeding "Tyler was actually with them, I think some are still at the Grill".

Caroline looked at Klaus "I don't think Tyler is working with them, he might just have a natural affinity to them being a werewolf too."

Klaus shook his head, "Caroline your trust in people is really admirable, but I am naturally suspicious of everyone, so I will choose to keep an open mind"

Liz trying to cut the tension between Klaus and Caroline said "I saw Matt at the Grill, maybe he can watch for any unusual activity there?"

Klaus looked at Caroline and sighed "for now maybe the quarterback can spy on Tyler and the werewolves? But one wrong move, I won't be as merciful the next time," turning to Bonnie "now witch, anything new?"

Bonnie looked at Elijah for guidance, upon his nod Bonnie started "my ancestors contacted me again, they informed me that the middle realm has been having active council meetings and that both Kol and Finn are locked up by the council. They are being very cautious about the Originals on their side," after a slight pause Bonnie continued "my ancestors also informed me that they have Sage with them, being protected by the Bennett and La Fey witches, they said that everyone close to the Originals are also in danger. Hence, they want you" looking at Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah "to make sure all the people with value to you, who can be used against you as a weakness must be protected and secured" Bonnie ended with a glance at Caroline.

Klaus looked at Elijah, then Rebekah and finally Caroline smirking "well, its fortunate then that all the ones I care about are right here in this very room" looking into the eyes of Caroline.

Elijah took the lull to attract everyone's attention "that is not all the news we have today, Rebekah and I also looked through some grimoires and found something interesting. We thought it may be related to the prophecy since it was mother's grimoires. Bonnie also found a related passage from Ayanna's grimoires, both reference 'providence'. Apparently 'providence' references 'a fate or destiny', It intrigued me enough for me to place a call to the witches in New Orleans who have also been busy deciphering to prophecy, they say that they have made progress but refused to disclose information over the telephone. They require a visit in person, and NIklaus, they requested you."

"Bloody witches, fortunately Caroline and I where going to New Orleans tomorrow anyway" Klaus looked at Caroline barely able to contain his smile.

"Caroline!" Liz looked at Caroline, "Mom, it's fine, we all agreed we need to get as much information as we can as soon as possible" Liz looked at Klaus "but why does it have to be Caroline going with you?" she asked Klaus.

"Sheriff, Caroline is perfectly safe with me, in fact she will be the safest with me. All the others will remain here to continue looking through the grimoires. We have to get as much information done under a week, we don't have a lot of time left. I suggest we all retire for the night as Caroline and I will be leaving at the break of dawn," turning to Liz "Sheriff, you are welcome to stay here, our protection extends to you, being Caroline's mother, you can also be used against us."

Liz looked at Caroline then Klaus "I appreciate the offer, but it would be better for me to be able to move around if I create distance with the Mikaelsons, I will take my leave now" standing up and looking at Caroline again "are you sure Caroline?"

Caroline looked at Liz "Mom, lately there are a lot of things I am not sure about, but this is one thing I am definite about. I promise I will take care of myself. I will be safe, don't worry, Klaus is with me" With that statement from Caroline, Liz nodded and proceeded to leave.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline landed in New Orleans by 9 in the morning and headed directly for the graveyard which was apparently the designated meeting place for the meet with the witches. Caroline had been walking side by side with Klaus until she saw a few witches then she unconsciously slowed down and deliberately walked behind Klaus. Sensing this Klaus paused in his step looking at Caroline then took her hand silently giving her strength to deal with what was ahead.

As they approach, Caroline felt everyone stare at her then at her entwined hand with Klaus, "Witch, why have you summoned me here?" Klaus impatiently asked.

"Who is she?" the witch countered.

"That is none of your business! The information I need, now!" Klaus growled.

"Impatient as always, we have all been here the last few days harnessing our powers and conversing with our ancestors and what they have told us you need to hear," gesturing for Klaus to come nearer "but the information is sensitive, we were hoping you would come alone"

Klaus smirked "witches, I don't really care what you want, she is here for a reason that I will reveal in time. Now proceed" with a snap of his hand he demanded the witches attention

The witches look at one another before the designated speaker stepped forward "our ancestors deciphered the second part of the prophecy….

_"14 years after the second millennia the divide will be none. Fire, water, air and earth _

_will merge as one. Only the coalition of ten, the first and the blood providence _

_can preclude the written"_

….as you know 'the first' references you and your siblings, the first vampires and in your case first hybrid. There were originally five of you: Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and you. Our ancestors interpret the second part of the prophecy, 'blood providence' to signify your chosen mates which shall be confirmed by a blood ritual. The ritual shall require a drop of blood from an 'original and their 'mate'"

Klaus looked at Caroline then at the witch "all you need is a drop of my blood and my 'mate' and then what?"

The witch continued "after the ritual, you will be bonded with your mate making her or him invincible, almost like an original. All the 'ten' need to be together for a final ritual by the next full moon in two weeks. We will need to harness the powers of our ancestors here, then we will proceed to Mystic Falls by the full moon for the ritual. Make sure the 'ten' are complete by then. I assume you have a witch in Mystic Falls to help confirm the 'mates'?"

Klaus looked at Caroline again intensely before turning back to the witch "about that mate ritual, I would like to do that now" sensing Klaus' intent, Caroline glared at him then looked at the witches.

The witch looked at Caroline then at Klaus 'I sensed that was her purpose here. We all saw an aura about her when you were approaching," looking at Caroline "come child do not be afraid, we all want the same thing, it is all our lives at stake"

Caroline stepped tentatively toward the witch then at Klaus "are you sure?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus held Caroline's hand "yes"

The witch beckoned them both forward as the other witches set up the candles and the ritual. As they both approached the witch started to chant then took Klaus then Caroline's hand slicing each palm for a drop of blood. As the ritual progressed, Caroline started to feel like her body was being possessed, she grabbing Klaus' hands then immediately saw visions of Klaus flashing in her mind. The witch who started to chant louder then suddenly stopped chanting "it is done, you are mates" then to Caroline "you are confirmed to one of the ten"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Had to recharge a bit, find inspiration to continue writing this story. _**

**_So here is where we are right now, the witches confirmed the Originals are part of the prophecy and so are their mates. So far we have Klaroline as confirmed mates, next chapters will have Rebekah and Elijah find their mates too. Any suggestions who you would want them to be mates with._**

**_So in TVD Katherine is dead, I kind of liked her more than the Elena character, but who am I but one single fan. So I will just continue to include Katherine in my stories. Sadly, I do not own the characters, they belong to TVD._**

**_By the way, I say "Go Girl!" to Caroline, telling Tyler off. Still waiting for the day that Klaroline will happen, in the meantime I'm off to my own dreamland, I sound like a lunatic._**

**_By the way, I uploaded all my unfinished stories at the same time to show that I love them all equally._**

**_So read on…._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Klaus had Caroline safely napping in his arms while they made their way back to Mystic Falls by plane. Looking down at his Caroline, he tucked a stray strand of hair from her face and unconsciously caressed her exposed arm with his fingers. He was thinking how far Caroline and he had gone. Albeit reluctantly, Caroline had come to accept her destiny beside him. Recalling their earlier conversation after they had quietly gone back to his apartment at the French Quarter, as he had to retrieve a few things to bring back to Mystic Falls, Caroline had been guarded about her thoughts and actions and nervous around him.

_"So where do we go from here? Do you really believe them, the witches I mean? Believe that we are mates." Caroline dramatically lowered herself on the couch._

_Klaus sat on the table in front of the couch right between the legs of Caroline. "I think your halfhearted attempt to confront me about this tells me you believe the witches yourself." Klaus put his hands on Caroline's legs. "You feel the connection we have, you know this is true. I have no doubt that if I had a mate, that it would be you. Call it my thousand year intuition."_

_Klaus transferred to the couch Caroline was seated on, grabbed her by the waist to haul her to his lap, "you are my mate, and I am yours. We belong to no other." Klaus then slowly lowered his lips to touch Caroline's._

As the plane started to descend Klaus woke up Caroline by tenderly kissing her cheek, "wake up sweetheart, we are about to land in Mystic Falls."

Caroline woke up with a smile on her face. She couldn't tell Klaus she had been dreaming about him, dreaming about them. About the future that was still to come. She couldn't control her next action as she spontaneously embraced Klaus practically squeezing him in the process. Not that Klaus objected at the show of affection, he was just surprised by the action but in true Klaus form recovered and lifted Caroline to his lap whispering into her ear, "hold on love, we are about to land," with a wink.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked into the study of the Mansion where his siblings, Stefan and Bonnie where all waiting for them. "Just on time brother,' Elijah welcomed his brother before glancing at Caroline, "Miss Forbes."

Whatever everyone wanted to say next was cut when they all noticed at the same time that Klaus and Caroline were actually holding hands and as Klaus took his seat beside the fireplace and lifted Caroline into his lap, all the eyes of the other occupants of the room all but fell out.

Klaus attempted some humor, "why are you all surprised. I should have thought you all saw this coming."

Stefan stepped toward Klaus sending dagger looks, seeing this Klaus called out to Stefan, "don't be dramatic ripper, you should be happy for us, the witches confirmed what we believed all along, we were mates, gave us their blessing and all."

Bonnie looked at Caroline, "Care?"

Caroline looked at everyone then at Klaus, biting her lip, "yep, Klaus is right. We are mates."

Klaus kissed Caroline's cheek, "I'm always right sweetheart!"

Caroline pinched Klaus' ear, "now who's being dramatic?"

Elijah interrupted their moment, "excuse me brother, so you went to New Orleans and all you have to tell us is that you two are mates? Believe me I am very happy for you, you deserve happiness. But, don't we have more important matters to address."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother, "the witches confirmed what we already believed to be true. That you, me and Bekah are part of 'the Ten' but what they shared is much more. We" referring to the three Originals "including our dearly departed brothers Kol and Finn are all Originals, therefore we are the first five, our mates complete 'the Ten'. So now we have four amongst us, with Caroline validated by blood as my mate."

A hush fell across the room with this statement of Klaus, "now brother, sister, it is imperative for us to find your mates. They will go through the same ritual Caroline did, blood authentication. I would caution you however that the witches informed me, should you try this ritual with someone who turns out not to be your 'mate' there would be a consequence. Should the 'mate' turn out to be the rightful one, then this would immediately be confirmed by the linking of your beings for eternity."

Bekah looked at Caroline, "so…sister," practically hissing the word out, "what else did the witches tell you. Do you feel a little different?"

Caroline looked at Klaus then back at Bekah, "since Klaus and I are now bonded, I am as invincible as he is. We gain the same strength and powers as the Original we are bonded with. The witches also explicitly said that all the 'ten' need to be together for a final ritual within the next two weeks which is the full moon for us to be able to harness the powers predicated in the prophecy. The witches are to travel from New Orleans to Mystical Falls after they harness the powers of their ancestors there, then we will proceed to Mystic Falls by the full moon for the ritual."

Klaus proudly smiled at Caroline, "very eloquently stated My Mate. The easier task would be for both of you to find your mates. Now as impossible at it is, Kol and Finn are also part of the ritual so we have to find a way to bring them here within two weeks time with that added complication of their mates. I would assume Sage is Finn's mate, if the witches of the Middle Realm have her with them then Bonnie be a dear so we can share our news with them, ask them too to work on how to bring those three back here without opening the veil."

Bonnie looked at Elijah and Rebekah, "okay, Stefan I will need your help to contact my ancestors."

Rebekah looked at Elijah, "so where do we start to find our mates then, or do you even have to look considering Petrova is actually here brother?"

Elijah lifted an eyebrow, "we could always do the blood bond authentication spell. What about Kol's mate?"

Klaus grinned, "ah brother, one at a time."

* * *

Bonnie trots to the kitchen practically dragging Stefan, "oh my God Stefan, I don't think I can do this."

Stefan looks at Bonnie compassionately, "I don't think we have a choice here. If the witches in New Orleans confirmed this mate thing, then it's usually right, right?" throwing the question back to Bonnie.

Bonnie answered with resignation, "yes. That's why I'm a bit overwhelmed. This is beyond everything we have encountered before we have two weeks until the full moon. I'm just frustrated that I don't have my powers as a witch anymore. You know, we have to find a witch to help us."

Stefan tried to comfort Bonnie, "this is not just on you. This is all of us. As much as it pains me, we really have to work with the Originals."

Bonnie eyed Stefan, "you know, you or Matt could actually be Rebekah's mate. I mean it seems logical, destiny must have put Rebekah's mate in Mystic Falls too."

Stefan, "well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's Elijah and Katherine that have to go through the blood bond ritual first." Pointing at Bonnie, "you have to work on how you can get in touch with your ancestors."

Bonnie, "right, it's usually the other way around."

* * *

Elijah went up to his bedroom, "Katerina, I know you heard what was discussed below."

Katherine stepped out of the en-suite of Elijah's bedroom, "so you think I am your mate?" Katherine smirked at Elijah.

Elijah just expelled a breath, "we've been dancing around this for 500 years now,maybe it's time to find out. On the bright side, if this is true then it would definitely get Klaus to back-off from hunting you."

Katherine walked toward Elijah wrapping her arms around his neck, "is that all you care about, I mean mates, that a big thing, even for us. The push and pull we have, why we always come back to one another. I want to know, but for the right reasons. For us, we should do this for us. Even your brother found his mate in my little revenge tool for the Salvatores."

Elijah removed Katherine hands from his neck, "We will do this for the prophecy Katerina. I am not yet ready to forgive you this time."

Katherine was disappointed in Elijah's reply but accepted in anyway, "fine, have it your way."

Elijah turned to exit the bedroom, "tonight then, be ready. I will help Bonnie find a witch for the ritual."

* * *

Meanwhile Klaus and Caroline where left in the study with Caroline still in Klaus' lap. "Sweetheart, what do you want to do, something to eat perhaps?"

Caroline faintly smiled, "no, I'm actually not hungry, but I seem to be craving for something else."

Klaus lifted an eyebrow at Caroline, "craving for what sweetheart?"

Caroline leaned forward to kiss Klaus' neck, nipping little bites with her human teeth. Klaus got what Caroline wanted so he tilted his neck to give Caroline a better view of his vein, "have at it then sweetheart."

Caroline started to kiss the skin around the vein before biting Klaus making him moan unconsciously. Caroline experience euphoria, the taste of Klaus' blood was heaven, she could stop herself from drinking his blood. Klaus gave Caroline a few second head start before he parted Caroline's hair away from her neck and bit her in turn. The feeling of both of them feeding from one another at the same time drove Klaus to bring her body closer to his. A few seconds into the feeding Klaus glimpse memories of Caroline, as a very young girl being her usual bubbly self with Bonnie and Elena, as a teenager experiencing her first kiss, experiencing intimate relations. Caroline suddenly stopped drinking from Klaus and he reluctantly let go of her vein.

Distancing herself from Klaus' neck, she licked the excess blood still on her lips before looking at Klaus. "You saw memories of me too, didn't you?" Klaus asked Caroline.

Caroline put her hands of Klaus' chest, "you saw my memories too?"

Klaus put both his hands on each side of Caroline's face and smiled, "yes….some. You were a beautiful even as a child. This bond we have will allow you to see my memories, even some I fear I don't want you to see. I am not a good person."

Caroline kissed Klaus tenderly and then looked into his eyes, "you're not a bad person, you are just someone that had bad things happen to him. I know the things you do, they are just to protect your family, the people you love."

* * *

Mikael was pacing the floor while Esther was content to just sit watching her husband work himself into a frenzy, "the council needs to move, it needs to move now. I will not lose to that bastard son of yours. I have waited for this opportunity for a long time."

Esther tried to calm Mikael down, "don't worry too much."

Mikael marched to Esther, not able to control his temper. He pushed Esther to the wall and held her by the neck, "don't tell me not to worry. It was your mistake that got us here. I have to fix this, kill your bastard son once and for all along with all the others who would rather defend him against me. Killing them means the end of all vampires. I am going to make that happen if that's the last thing I do!" throwing Esther against the wall.

Mikael started his pacing again, now I just need to convince two people from the council to join us so the numbers will be in our favor. We need to open the veil in the next two weeks, before the next full moon." Esther was still sitting against the wall rubbing her neck as Mikael walked back to her, "we will need a way to send our sons Kol and Finn to the 'final realm' so they cannot be used against us. The longer they are here in the 'middle realm' the bigger the chance of the others getting to them. Make yourself productive and find a way to kill your sons permanently."

Esther looked at Mikael like he was crazy, "all we wanted was for our other children to pass from the 'mortal realm' to right our mistake, we don't have to inflict further pain on Kol and Finn. We can be together once again as a family."

"That is not what I want! I want every single one of my children to end up in the 'final realm' so they will never be e threat to me, to us, to no one!" Mikael shouted.

At Mikael's statement, Esther flared up, "so you want all our children to be undead to dead permanently while you get to stay in the 'mortal realm', you get to walk the mortal earth again, since once we succeed with our plans and never allow 'the ten' to fulfill their destiny the 'middle realm will seize to exist and everyone in this realm will either end up in the 'final realm' or 'mortal realm'. That was not the original plan with the council!"

Mikael once again threatened Esther, "I don't care about the plan of the council, I care about my plan! You are going to help me and we will get the council to agree with us. It benefits all of them, we get to rule in the 'mortal realm'."

Esther poked her husband, "do we, does the council really get to rule, or do you all by yourself. Your selfish ambitions and thirst for power are clouding your judgment!"

Mikael looked Esther eye to eye, "on the contrary my dear wife, my judgment has never been clearer."

* * *

By nightfall, Elijah, Katherine with Bonnie and Elijah's witch Greta were getting ready to perform the mate blood bonding ritual. Stefan and Rebekah were standing on the sidelines of the room just content to observe the proceedings while Klaus and Caroline opted to skip witnessing the ritual.

Greta was standing in front of Bonnie who was assisting Greta with Elijah and Katherine on either side of Greta. "Give me your hands," talking to Elijah and Katherine, "Bonnie be a dear," handing Bonnie the knife to encouraging her to use the knife to draw blood from both Elijah and Katherine as Greta started to chant.

"There is something wrong, the spirits are confused. The findings are inconclusive." Greta told Elijah not wanting to meet his eyes.

Katherine huffed, "what do you mean inconclusive?"

Greta tried to explain as best as she could, "I understand that this is not your real body, that you are just borrowing this," gesturing toward Elena's body, "for me to be able to confirm that you are actually mates, we need you in your own body and use your own blood. Otherwise this will not work."

Katherine looked at Elijah deflated, "but I don't know where my body is. Damon took it away and didn't tell anyone not even his dear brother, we have to get Damon to tell us where he hid my body."

Elijah grabbed Greta by the neck, "I don't usually do this but time is of the essence, is there another way to do this?"

Stefan stepped in, "maybe we can do a locator spell to find Damon and I can go get him."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "or you can just call your brother and ask him nicely where he dumped Katherine's body."

Bonnie went to Greta's aid but stopped a as she was but a step in front of Elijah, "please Elijah, we need Greta, we don't have time to look for another witch."

Elijah removed his hand on the neck of Greta, "speak now, what can be done."

Greta looked at Elijah with disgust, "I could take this abuse if it was Klaus, but you asked me to help you, if you still want my help you will do well to remember that we are all doing this for a higher purpose, it is in my and my sister witches best interest that we get to validate your mate too. However, I cannot do that if she," pointing at Katherine "is not in her own body. But I can do something else."

Elijah unapologetically glared at Greta, "and what pray tell is it that you can do?"

Greta went back to her original position with the candle and bowl in front of her, "Bonnie, please grab me a new bowl and light the candles," looking back at Elijah, "I can perform the same ritual on your sister and him," pointing at Stefan.

Rebekah gasped, "what!" will Stefan looked confused at the witch.

"I can sense things that you can't, there is an aura I noticed as I entered the room surrounding you Rebekah and him," once again pointing at Stefan.

Bonnie placed the new bowl in front of the table, "what if you're wrong, isn't there a consequence?"

Greta looked at Elijah then Rebekah then finally Stefan, "what if I'm right? You did say it is a matter of the greatest urgency."

Elijah waved Rebekah forward with Rebekah protesting to her brother, "you can't be serious brother!"

Elijah sighed, "I am very serious sister, Stefan, please positions. Greta, make sure this works."

After much protest, both Stefan and Rebekah hesitantly approached Greta with Bonnie grabbing both of their hands to slice them for drops of blood. After a minute of chanting Greta opened her eyes snatching both Rebekah's and Stefan's hands and binding them together then smiling at both of them. "It is authenticated, you are mates."

* * *

**_Sorry, I rushed the last part. But hey, I'm only human. So we have Klaroline and Stebekah as mates….the verdict is still out on Kalijah since we still have to get to Katherine's original body. Do you want me to bring back Elena or forget about her?_**


End file.
